Since multiple semiconductor devices manufactured to have various configurations and electronic devices for exchanging various signals are integrated in various electronic devices, it is known that the semiconductor devices and the electronic devices emit electromagnetic interference during the electrical operation of the semiconductor devices and the electronic devices.
The electromagnetic interference may be emitted from the semiconductor devices and the electronic devices mounted on a motherboard at narrow spacings, and neighboring semiconductor devices may be directly or indirectly affected by the electromagnetic interference.
Therefore, in order to partially shield the semiconductor devices, wires or shielding layers may be used. In such a case, however, the use of the wires or the shielding layers may increase sizes of the semiconductor devices.